


You're glowing. It's beautiful.

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: There are very few things on this earth Niall would never get enough of his fill. Harry tops that list.





	You're glowing. It's beautiful.

 

He's glowing. Doesn't need a mirror to look at, to _know_. He feels his skin thrumming, warm with happiness. And it must show; can feel the strain on his cheeks for smiling so wide. But no one could blame him. It's a special day, after all. 

The room just glows, reeks of happiness, of _love_. He can feel another burst of fondness as his eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on the reason his cheeks hurt from too much smiling. 

Harry is beautiful, its like a known fact. Everyone knows it, hell, Harry himself knows it. But tonight, with the little brown curlicues askew on his messy head, cheeks a constant rosy flush and luscious lips stretched on a happy smile, Niall feels like he's seeing him again for the first time. He looks so devastatingly happy that Niall cam't help but to smile. The white YSL button up was unbuttoned up to his moth tattoo, the bowtie haphazardly hanging on his neck, but he's still the most beautiful thing Niall had the pleasure of looking at. 

He's no better; dress shirt unbuttoned up to his chest, proudly displaying the chest hair he's grown fond of. Sleeves folded up to his elbows, and he can feel a slight sway on his step, probably because of the pints he'd had. But, he never felt more good than he does right now. 

His gaze stayed at the happy man from across the room, and its as if Harry can feel him staring, he turned to him, smile getting softer, more fond. He gulped that last of his pint and heads out to where Harry is, with the sole intention of attach his whole self to the other man. 

Harry must've read him easily, because he started walking, actually meeting him in the middle, and his hands immediately latched onto Niall's arms, the smile still present. 

“You're glowing.” ,Niall mumbled, his eyes still drinking Harry in, pressing a soft kiss on his nose. “It's beautiful.” ,he added. Harry smiled, his hands sliding down from his arms, now circled round his waist, holding him close. 

“I'm happy.” ,Harry simply answered. “So elated.” ,he added, as he slowly started to sway them both, and Niall lets him. Doesn't think he could deny Harry anything, ever.

“I'm happy you're happy.” ,Niall mumbled, can faintly hear the song playing and he has to suppress a laugh. “I love seeing you happy.” ,he added. He really does. If anything, Harry deserves all the happiness and love he could get. A task Niall would gladly take, for no matter how long the fates allow him to. 

“How can I not be happy? I married my bestfriend today. I could die a happy man.” ,Harry whispered, body already swaying in tune of the song. _Their_ song. Niall snorted, holding Harry closer, as if they weren't close enough. 

There are very few things on this earth Niall would never get his fill of. Harry tops that list.

The dance floor slowly started to fill up with dancing people, but the two paid it no mind, too busy with each other, and hopes the guests could forgive them. 

“I've got a heart... and I've got a soul...” ,Niall started singing lowly, pretty much for Harry's ears only. They are swaying slowly, arms holding on to each other. His heart feels like it could burst anytime with how happy and in love he feels. 

He can feel eyes trained on them, can feel the love all around, and he's so so so happy.

Harry holds him, burrowing his face on Niall's neck, as Niall continues to sing their song lowly, can feel himself tearing up.

“I have loved you since we were 18...” ,Niall sang, and he's amazed at how much truth that statement holds. Can remember the moment his 18-year old heart felt, loving Harry all these years. 

He can hear soft sniffles, and knowing his husband, he's probably shedding few tears, and he smiles, arms rubbing Harry's back, cajoling him. 

“Those better be happy tears, H.” ,he whispered, all while they continue swaying softly. He hears Harry stiffle a laugh. 

“It is. I promise.” ,Harry mumbled, pulling away slightly to cup Niall's cheeks; thumb going back and forth on his cheekbones. “I just love you so much I'm so fucking happy.” ,Harry smiled wobbly, his eyes sheds few tears, and Niall's heart ache. Harry looks so happy, he swear he'd never seen him like this. 

“I love you too, petal. So much.” ,he smiled, wiping off the tears. "Since I was 18.” ,he added, and all he could hear was Harry's hearty laugh, and he doesn't mind hearing it for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a shameless 18 inspired fic im so sorry


End file.
